


Zone Outs

by sexycazzy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Dr David Parrish has heard stories about sentinels and guides from his grandmother and has always thought that they were a myth...until he met one Major Evan Lorne.





	Zone Outs

**Author's Note:**

> Beta~ed by the lovely fififolle and esteefee - without their comments, I would've not posted the fic as I have not seen the tv show, The Sentinel but has read a lot of SGA/NCIS with crossovers or fusions with the Sentinel. Thank you!
> 
> All other mistakes and errors are all my own! All comments/feedback are welcomed & loved! (as long as they are positive criticism!)

_His smell was zoned on a particular flower. He didn’t acknowledge any other presence around him. He was so zoned on that flower, smelling the strong aroma and pollen from only that one flower. He wanted to go to it, but found himself unable to move. His feet stuck still to the floor - his heart beating fast, and his arms felt like jelly._

_He was so zoned into that flower…and then he felt a hand on his shoulder and that was when everything went boom…_

Dr David Parrish always knew that his senses were sharper and stronger than most people’s senses. He had heard stories from his grandmother about sentinels and their guides, but thought they were a myth, just some ramblings from an old lady…until he met one Major Evan Lorne, and felt something drawing him to the man.

Suddenly, his senses became much stronger after meeting the Major, and quite often David found himself in zone outs, but whenever Evan was around, he got himself out of the zone outs quickly without him or anyone else noticing.

Then that off world mission happened.

* * * *

When David stepped through the stargate, all of his senses overloaded and he was torn in different directions.

There were fields full of different plants and flowers everywhere. The sounds of petals against the wind; the smells coming from stems and pollens and touching plants there and here sent strong emotions through his body. Seeing the bright colors made his eyes go crazy and it was damned hard to see through the bright hues coming from the flowers or plants and everything just blurred together…until he found a dark purple flower and zoned on that, and the strong smells coming from it.

* * * *  
Major Evan Lorne and his team, Coughlin and Reed, were going through the fields, with their P 90s at their sides, checking to see if there were any dangers or anything threatening before they could call out to the botany team to come into the fields.

When they determined that it was safe, Lorne called out to Coughlin and Reed to tell them to take the botany team down from the stargate.

While he was waiting, Lorne looked around the fields and found himself thinking about how he would paint them and wondered if Parrish would look good among the bright colors….how would Parrish touch each plant or flower, how would he explore them and how would he talk about them as Lorne painted a canvas. He wondered how it would feel to just sit here and relax, watching Parrish at his best.

Suddenly Lorne heard shouts behind him and he turned around to see Reed coming up to him.

“What’s wrong?” Lorne asked frantically as he held the P 90 up, ready to shoot, but Reed shook his head.

“It’s the Doc, Major,” Reed panted, breathlessly. “He won't move. His eyes are going crazy and he won’t respond or react to anyone. Dr. Brown tried to get his attention, but the Doc didn’t even flutter a eyelash.”

Lorne frowned, puzzled, and ran past Reed, towards the stargate and to Parrish. ‘What the hell was going on?’

When he reached the stargate, Lorne saw what Reed was talking about.

Parrish was just standing there, his eyes narrowed as if they seemed to be zoomed in on one thing only.

Lorne stepped up and waved a hand in front of Parrish but he didn’t even bat an eyelash or moved even an inch.

Reed was right, Lorne realized. Parrish wasn’t paying attention to anyone, not even him, which irritated him a bit. He would’ve liked to think that Parrish might…wait, he couldn't think about something like that while Parrish just stood there.

Sighing heavily, Lorne ordered Dr. Brown and the rest of botany team back to the Atlantis, and told them to tell Dr. Weir what has happened.

Then Lorne turned to Coughlin and Reed, and told them to take watch at the perimeter of the stargate to make sure nobody or nothing got through.

Reed and Coughlin nodded and took up posts at the stargate, while Lorne stood next to Parrish, unsure if he should touch him or do anything.

* * * *

David was aware of the Major coming up to him, but he still couldn’t bring himself out of the zone. He made a small acknowledgement that it was a bad zone out, worse than all the zone outs before this.

The scent of this dark purple flower was so strong, he felt like he was drowning in it.

He could slightly hear Lorne barking out orders to his team and to the other Marines. Usually, just the sound of his voice brought David out of his zone outs so quickly, which was why nobody noticed them before now.

Then he felt Lorne standing next to him, and in his mind, he tried to urge Lorne to touch him, do anything to bring him out of this zone out, but he knew that Lorne didn’t know that David was a sentinel…he'd started to believe the stories his grandmother told him, after meeting Evan and slowly he came to realize that Evan was his guide, his other soul, and the love of his heart.

Just faintly, David could hear Evan’s heartbeats, but the smell was stronger than the sounds and David was still drawn to that smell. He so desperately wanted Evan to just touch him—damn it, Evan!

* * * *

Lorne was looking at Parrish from the side and suddenly felt something go through him. He shuddered and looked around quickly but there was nobody there.

He looked back at Parrish and really looked at him closely. Suddenly he heard Parrish’s voice in his mind, telling him to touch him, but Parrish’s lips were not moving.

Lorne searched for some sign of recognition from Parrish, but there were none. His eyes didn’t move, there were no movements at all, but Lorne still heard Parrish’s voice telling him to shake him, to put a hand on his shoulder.

Lorne stood back, startled. Was he hearing things? Was it the flowers or plants making him hear Parrish’s voice? He was confused as he felt Parrish’s emotions going through his body; the sense of drowning and everything else Parrish was feeling.

Lorne stared at Parrish, unsure what to do. He wished that he could do something…perhaps he should do what Parrish told him, and was about to bring his arm up, then dropped it suddenly.

No, it was the flowers; the plants telling him to do this.

Lorne shook his head and walked a small way away from Parrish. He was sure that being a small distance away from Parrish was the best way to do.

 

* * * *

David felt Lorne’s eyes on him. Yes! He was getting through to him. He tried to tell Lorne to touch him, putting the words into Lorne’s mind. Probing him.

Then he felt Lorne’s arm going up. Yes! Finally….

Wait, no, Evan! Don’t….

Lorne stepped away from him, and David was now drawn away from Lorne back to the dark purple flower, zooming into it even more.

Suddenly he felt darkness coming down on him, and felt scared for the first time ever.

* * * *

The stargate lit up and Colonel Sheppard and Dr MacKay stepped through.

Lorne stepped up to the Colonel and explained to him what had happened, while Dr. McKay went to Parrish.

“Oh, my god,” McKay cried out.

Both Sheppard and Lorne turned around and saw McKay’s eyes widening and Lorne noticed McKay looking to Sheppard and thought that there was something in the look between them, like they knew something that he didn’t.

Sheppard tilted his head to McKay as if to say ‘really?’ and McKay nodded, confirming it.

Sheppard looked bemused as he turned to Lorne.

“Well, that is a surprise,” he said, shaking his head, amused.

McKay rolled his eyes and went to Sheppard. “I told you, I knew it. 'Parrish is a sentinel,' but you wouldn’t believe me – as usual!”

Sheppard sighed and looked straight to McKay. “I didn’t sense another sentinel, McKay.”

“I know, but I think he must have had zone-outs off world, and that is why you didn’t feel the presence. I also think the sentinel presence wasn’t as strong as it is now, which is why you didn’t sense it before now.”

Lorne was truly confused as he listened to the conversation going forward and backward between McKay and Sheppard.

Sentinels? What are they? Sheppard couldn’t sense it? Did that mean that he was a sentinel, whatever that was?

Then Lorne heard McKay say; “…and Lorne must be his guide.”

Lorne’s eyes went up as he held a hand up. “Wait…what is a guide?” Then Lorne turned to Sheppard, raising an eyebrow. “And what is a sentinel?”

Sheppard started to open his mouth to explain, when McKay interrupted. “No time to explain, Parrish’s zone out is getting worse.”

Then McKay turned to Lorne. “You need to put a hand on his shoulder now.”

Lorne looked startled. “But…I thought….I mean I thought I heard him telling me to touch him…but I wasn’t sure it was safe….now you are telling me to touch him?”

McKay gaped at Lorne, shocked to hear that Parrish was practising telepathy with him. Yes, he and Sheppard could speak to each other in their minds, but he didn’t know of any other sentinels or guides able to do this…until now.

“What? Did you just say that Parrish told you to touch him?” McKay blinked. Lorne was about to confirm when McKay suddenly asked; “Was he talking?”

Lorne shook his head. “No, he…well…this might sound crazy, but he spoke to me in my mind.”

Sheppard looked astounded as he looked to McKay, about to ask a question, but McKay shook his head as if to say ‘not now’ and turned to Lorne.

“Listen to me, you are his guide. If he tells you to touch him, you must do it. You are the only one who can bring him out of this zone.”

Lorne’s eyes widened and stared at McKay, angrily. “Why didn’t you say that in the first place!”

McKay stepped backwards, and spluttered, “I…I…”

But Lorne didn’t listen, and ran up to Parrish and put a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Parrish collapsed and Lorne’s chest tightened as he went down with him to see Parrish going into spasms.

McKay and Sheppard ran up to them and stared at the doctor.

“Keep touching him, Lorne,” McKay shouted so Lorne kept his hand on the Doc’s back, rubbing.

“That was really a bad zone out,” McKay whispered, shaking. Sheppard put a hand on McKay’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“He was deep into it a long time, Guide,” Sheppard whispered softly.

“I know,” McKay looked at Sheppard. Sheppard rested his forehead against McKay’s and just held him.

Lorne didn’t even notice them as he was so focused on the Doc.

“Come on, Doc,” Lorne was talking, softly. “You can come out of this, come back to me.”

* * * *  
David found himself falling down to the ground. Then a hand on his back…Evan…finally.

Suddenly his body went rigid and pain shot up and down his body, then Evan’s voice came through telling him to come back to him.

Slowly, the pain calmed down, and he opened his eyes slowly to see Lorne looking down at him.

And David did something unthinkable. He grabbed Lorne by the collar of his uniform and pulled him down and kissed him.

* * * *

After Sheppard and McKay explained to Lorne about what sentinels and guides meant, the Major went to the infirmary, in a daze.

After the Doc kissed him, Lorne was confused, and he felt changes in his body as if he was coming together with Parri…David as one.

Then McKay explained. It appeared that McKay was Sheppard’s guide and that Sheppard was a sentinel whose senses were stronger than normal. That he could hear things others couldn’t, that he felt things others couldn’t and even from a distance.

There was one thing that did make sense. There was nothing dangerous about the fields back on the planet, and the botany team went back, with Reed and Coughlin.

It was the smell that made David go into that zone out, the strong smell that Lorne couldn’t sense. Only David could sense it. Lorne shuddered at the thought of David drowning into the zone deeper and deeper. He was just thankful that McKay told him to touch, and he did, and that touch brought David back to him.

Back to him…when David kissed him, Lorne felt the love, felt everything coming from David and suddenly he knew. He knew that David was his sentinel and he was his guide. He knew that their hearts belonged to each other, that their souls belonged to each other and felt them come together as one.

Stepping into the infirmary, Lorne felt David even before he saw him, and briefly wondered if this would be what it was like always, before shaking his head.

David smiled at Lorne as he came up behind the curtains. He saw Lorne stopping suddenly, hesitantly at the curtains, and put a hand out.

“Come here,” David whispered.

Lorne stepped toward him and took David’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Lorne said, quietly. “I…I heard you, but…”

David shook his head, frantically. “It wasn't your fault, Evan. You didn’t know.”

“Yeah…but I could’ve done something…” Lorne was saying and then stopped suddenly. “Wait, you called me Evan! After months of trying to get you to call me that.”

David blushed as he squeezed Evan’s hand. “I was scared, Evan, that if I called you that, my feelings would become even stronger. Although, it appears that I was wrong. We were already drawn to each other, we just didn’t realize it.”

Evan smiled as he squeezed David’s hand back and then leaned in and kissed him gently.

“My Sentinel”

“My Guide”

~fin~


End file.
